


sunlight

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Summer Fic, and jeonghan really likes punching seungcheol, idk seungcheol likes making hickeys, with or without reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a fun day at the beach ends with a sunburn</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> another jihancheol fanfic from number one jihancheol trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i'm not even sorry anymore and it was proof read like only once so there are probably still a lot of mistakes (also my mother tongue isn't english) idk guys it's been really hot these days i had to write something forgive me pls

_Hot._ That was the only thing going through Jeonghan’s mind. He was laying on his bed with only shorts and a basketball shirt on, electric fan barely giving him any relief. He liked summer, he really did but not in that extent. It was only a beginning of vacations but he already decided he would love to wake up in the middle of winter. To have his hands cold all the time and walk around in cute sweaters instead of shorts and shirts without sleeves. He never really liked to walk around shirtless because he wasn’t confident in his body as much as Seungcheol, for example. The other man always took off his top wherever and whenever he could but at least he had something he could brag about, unlike Jeonghan who was forced to live in this heat right now. Someone in the TV said this weather will last for two weeks so it means fourteen days of suffering.

There wasn’t even a single knock on the door when Jisoo burst into his room, a really low cropped and way too big tank top was hanging on his shoulders. _Probably Seungcheol’s_ , thought Jeonghan and smiled to himself. “We’re going to the beach!” Jisoo said making a face at his phone. After a while he looked up to meet eyes with a tired Jeonghan still lying on his bed. He sighed and approached the long haired man. He had a messy bun on the top of his head and a trickle of sweat on his forehead. “Come on, pack up! Seungcheol is already waiting for us in the car.” He offered Jeonghan an encouraging smile but the other responded only with a huff. Jisoo knew he won’t be able to win him over because exhausted Jeonghan is a stubborn Jeonghan so he decided to take serious measures. He jumped on his boyfriend, his legs on both sides of Jeonghan’s hips. “Please?” he asked but the other only tried to push him off groaning it’s way too hot for him to be this close. Jisoo rolled his eyes and placed a quick kiss on Jeonghan’s lips. “Pretty please?”

Jeonghan contemplated about it, asking himself whether it would be better to stay in his room or go to the beach with his boyfriends. He hated beaches, he _loathed_ them. Sand in every place possible, loud children splashing water on you when you clearly told them just _a second_ ago to not do it and most important – half naked people shoving their bodies in front of his face when sits on his towel, enjoying the view of a calm ocean. Of course, there were some pros but he couldn’t count any besides two, and it was Seungcheol and Jisoo. His two annoying but really cute boyfriends. Every time they went to a beach he felt like a mother watching over her sons. Both of them always played around, splashed water at each other (most of the time they were the kids Jeonghan kept yelling at) or even built sand castles. But he still loved to look at their faces radiating with big smiles because they succeed in doing a _perfect_ tower.

“Fine,” he said after a moment of thinking. Jisoo beamed and kissed him one last time before hopping off the bed. Instead of leaving it to Jeonghan, he decided to pack his boyfriend himself. Rummaging through the drawers he found a beach towel, a bottle of sunscreen and even sunglasses Jeonghan didn’t wear a lot because he always forgot about them when heading out. Jisoo threw all of it into a bag when his boyfriend was changing into his swim shorts. Jeonghan decided to leave the basketball shirt he had on since the morning because it was comfortable enough to go to the beach like that. He combed his hair and made a bun in the middle of the back of his head so his locks won’t stick to his neck. “Ready,” Jeonghan said and looked at Jisoo who was leaning on the wall next to the door with a bag in his hand. He smiled at his boyfriend and went outside shouting he will be waiting in the car when Jeonghan reminded himself he doesn’t know where he put his flip-flops. After few rounds of circling around his room he found them under the bed, slipped them on and skipped to the car where both of his boyfriends were waiting. Seungcheol was sitting behind the wheel while Jisoo sprawled himself on the backseat. Jeonghan pouted because _he_ always sat there so after opening the car door and placing a dry kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek, he pinched Jisoo in the side.

“Ouch! What was that for?” He looked at Jeonghan from above his sunglasses.

“For taking my seat!” Jeonghan puffed which made Seungcheol, who was setting off, laugh.

“It was never your seat!” The man in the back looked offended but didn’t dare to meet eyes with Jeonghan because he knew it was Jeonghan who always sit in the back.

“It is my seat!” Jeonghan fired back and turned around to face the window. The cool wind of AC was caressing his skin and even though he started to think this seat was actually better, he didn’t want to lose in this little quarrel of theirs.

“It is not!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Is not!”

“It–“

“Be quiet!” Seungcheol stopped laughing at both of them and interrupted when it started to annoy him more than it should. He just wanted to spend a nice day on the beach, not listen to his boyfriends arguing over stupid things. Jisoo and Jeonghan sulked but muttered in unison a quiet apology. Seungcheol smiled again and switched on the radio to fill up the silence surrounding them. Some old English song was playing and Jisoo started singing along while Jeonghan took out his phone to play a game. Seungcheol sighed and shook his head but decided to not question them until they arrive at the beach because it all might clear out between them two when they come out of the car.

And it did. Just when Seungcheol parked on a free spot, Jisoo hopped out of the engine and opened passenger’s seat door and took Jeonghan by a hand like nothing happened few minutes ago. The other chuckled and said something about his palms being sweaty but guess it wasn’t that bad since they continued to hold hands while going to the beach, leaving Seungcheol to carry their bags. He only sighed and went after them not saying anything. It took them few moments of searching to finally find a good spot where Seungcheol could throw the bags on the sand and sat on it exhausted. “It is way too hot for you to treat me as your servant,” he said but the others only looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“It is never too hot to treat you as a servant,” said Jisoo and Jeonghan chuckled high-fiving him. Seungcheol lowered his head and closed eyes asking himself why he even loves both of them. But when he looked up, he was met with Jisoo laughing at Jeonghan for making a face at the old man trying to place his towel beside them (the said man quickly jogged to the other side of the beach) but quickly kissing away the pout on his lips. Then he reminded himself why he actually fell in love with those two.

After unpacking their bags and laying the towels on the sand, much to no one’s surprise – Seungcheol took off his shirt, exposing his _very_ toned abs. Jeonghan looked away, paying attention to the bottle sunblock in his hands. It’s not like he has never seen his shirtless boyfriend, _oh_ he has seen him in even more embarrassing situations but it was still awkward to talk to Seungcheol when his muscles were literally (well maybe it was an exaggeration) begging him to touch or even spare a glance. That’s why spreading the sunscreen on his arms was a better idea.

Soon Jeonghan could breathe a sigh of relief when Seungcheol sprinted off to the sea with Jisoo calling after him to put on some cream but the other wasn’t listening, too busy with jumping onto the waves. Jisoo only chuckled and went back to Jeonghan, sitting and spreading his legs on the towel. He took off his shirt a while ago, leaving himself in only swim shorts which ended in his mid-thighs. “Are you sunbathing in this shirt?” Jisoo asked pointing at the outfit Jeonghan was wearing. The long haired man only nodded, making the younger look at him with amusement.

“You will have white spots on your shoulders and chest,” he exclaimed but Jeonghan shrugged. It’s not like he was going to take his shirt off in front of all of these people. No one will convince him, even Jisoo.

“But you hate it when only your arms are tanned.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I do–“

“Stop, Jeonghan. Take off your shirt,” Jisoo interrupted him and started tugging at the hem of his basketball shirt but Jeonghan was stubborn and kept holding it with his elbow. “Jeonghan,” he said and looked at him coldly but Jeonghan wasn’t fazed but it and only pouted. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless, stop with this act and take it off…”

“You have but other people haven’t. I don’t want them to look at me.” Jeonghan crossed arms on his chest and looked around. There weren’t many people but he still was self-conscious about his body. He only let Seungcheol and Jisoo look at it, even though it made them _weeks_ to convince him into having sex with lights on. So it will take Jisoo even more to make him show off his chest in front of the whole beach.

“But there’s almost no one on this beach. We choose the least packed one! You know how Seungcheol gets handsy when he spends too much time in the water so we can’t go to the popular beaches because remember that one time some woman kept staring at us? It was creepy and Seungcheol wanted to talk to her but it turned out she was there with kids and it–“ he was cut off with Jeonghan’s loud and dramatic sigh.

“Yes, yes, I remember… Fine.” He took one last breath and took off his shirt as slowly as he could. Jisoo smiled at him and offered to put sunblock on him. Jeonghan only nodded and laid himself on the towel, the fabric scratching delicate skin on his abdomen. Jisoo was slowly spreading the cream on his back, quietly humming a song they heard while heading to the beach. Jeonghan’s ears were red from embarrassment but he covered them with the locks of his hair so Jisoo won’t notice it. After a while the humming stopped, along with the hand on Jeonghan’s back and he was about to turn around to see what happened but was surprised with Seungcheol lying on top of him. Wet, _cold_ Seungcheol lying on top of his half-naked body.

“Get off! Fuck, you’re cold!” he hissed but Seungcheol was only laughing, sticking to him even closely. “Seungcheol!” Jeonghan tried to wriggle his boyfriend off of him but the other was pinning him to the grit. “Jisoo take him off!” But the youngest of them all was laughing his ass off, not even trying to help Jeonghan up. Seungcheol started biting Jeonghan’s shoulders making the long haired man hiss from pain but there was something he did not expect. Seungcheol was making a hickey just above his blade-bone and Jeonghan tried his best not to moan. They were in the middle of a beach and he wanted to go back there at least once. But they won’t have a chance to if they make a scene. “Yah!” he shouted when Seungcheol kissed the bruised spot and rolled off of him to lay on the side. Jeonghan punched his arm and with his fingertips tried to touch the hickey even though he couldn’t see it. It was still wet and quite painful but the most he was concerned about were the people surrounding them. He didn’t want anyone to see the bruise his boyfriend just made, it was embarrassing.

He didn’t even get a change to scold both of them because quickly after turning around he found out Jisoo and Seungcheol were already running to the sea, laughing out loud. Jeonghan was laying on his towel, supporting himself on his elbows and facing the water. He huffed and put his sunglasses on so he will be able to watch his boyfriend without squinting eyes. Of course he was still angry but more than this, he felt blissful. Warm sun was brushing against his skin but he didn’t even feel hot due to the sea breeze. His boyfriends were playing somewhere between the waves (actually Jisoo was still trying to get used to the cold water while Seungcheol kept splashing around) and smiling whole heartedly. He couldn’t imagine a better day, a day spent with the loves of his life.

But after two hours of swimming, sun bathing and eating ice creams from shop at the beach, they had to go to their rooms. All of them were tired and Jisoo had to wake up early tomorrow because it was the first day of his summer job so he wanted to take some time and rest before it. Their dormitory wasn’t that far away from the beach but it still took them half an hour to arrive there. Jeonghan lived in a room with a boy two years younger than him but now that his roommate was away, he came back to an empty room. Seungcheol and Jisoo went to the room their shared, telling Jeonghan to meet there in an hour so they can order some food for the three of them. So after plopping his bag on the floor and himself on the bed, he decided to rest for few minutes. He felt worn out after the day at the beach and wasn’t even up for cleaning himself up. It would take too much energy out of him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that. But after twenty minutes of thinking he decided to actually take a quick shower. He went to the bathroom and took off his shirt to be welcomed with a mortifying reflection in the mirror. His whole chest was bright pink and when he tried to touch it, he couldn’t help but hiss with pain. Jeonghan didn’t understand how it could even happen. Jisoo put sunscreen on him and Jeonghan even took care of putting some on his arms and face. But then he remembered. Just after Jisoo put the cream on his back, Seungcheol jumped on him and they both forgot about spreading the sunblock on his chest. He quickly put the shirt back on and sprinted to his boyfriends’ room, then without knocking he burst inside.

“I can’t believe it!” he shouted, making Seungcheol turn his side. The oldest was sitting on his bed, probably skyping Mingyu who was spending time in New York with Seungkwan, Hansol and some of their friends. The three remaining guys were also invited to go but Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided they don’t want to leave Jisoo who was offered to take up a job during summer alone.

Seungcheol looked at him with confusion and gasped a moment after when Jeonghan began to undress himself. “Wait a second, Mingyu, my boyfriend’s stripping,” he said to the screen and put it aside. Jeonghan could hear the younger boy yelling something through the screen.

“Which one?! I want to see! Wait– I didn’t–“ But Seungcheol closed the laptop and put it away, making the connection cut. He looked at Jeonghan and couldn’t quite catch anything weird in his appearance, even though the other kept claiming that there’s something wrong.

“I’m burned! Can’t you see? It’s all because of you!” He was starting to become red on his face while Seungcheol was gaping at him still not understanding what’s going on. He asked how this is even his fault, making Jeonghan huff with annoyance. “Yah, Choi Seungcheol! You jumped on me when Jisoo was putting the sunscreen!” He yelled and then jumped on Seungcheol hitting him in the chest with his fists. “All! Your! Fault!” He said through the punches but a loud cough from behind them made him stop. It was Jisoo, standing in only a towel, droplets of water were making their way on his naked chest.

“What are you two doing?” He asked but Jeonghan only stood up to go punch Jisoo too.

“It’s also your fault! You told me to take off my shirt and now look how my skin is burned!” Jeonghan pointed to his flushed chest. It was definitely sunburn and Jisoo could tell with ease it was also painful. He tried to touch it but Jeonghan backed away.

Jisoo sighed and went to the bathroom to look for something. “I have a soothing gel, want me to put it on you?” he asked and Jeonghan’s face lit up.

“You have? Oh my God, yes!”

When Jisoo came back to the bathroom he pointed at Seungcheol’s bed. “Lay down then.” The oldest was still lying there after the sudden attack coming from Jeonghan. The long haired man glared at him and told him to scoot over which he obeyed to. He laid on the comfortable sheets, smiling Seungcheol on his side. Jisoo put some gel on his palms and then sat on the other side of the bed. When he put his hands on Jeonghan’s abdomen area, the laying man hissed. It was really cold but soothing to his burning skin. While the youngest was spreading the lotion on Jeonghan’s chest and the other wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, Seungcheol tried to get as near Jeonghan as possible. But he failed because Jeonghan noticed him.

“Go away,” he said which made Seungcheol pout.

“Please? Just one hickey?” he asked as innocent as possible but Jeonghan was having none of it. He didn’t even expect his boyfriend to ask for such a thing. It was out of the picture, especially when he was burnt like that.

Jeonghan punched him in the arm. “Hell no! Told you to go away... Seungcheol–“ Jeonghan tried to make him stop but Seungcheol was both faster and stronger. He somehow made his way to Jeonghan’s lap and Jisoo took away his hands to go wash them. He went to the bathroom and besides doing it, he also changed the towel on his hips to pair of thin boxers. When he came back, he was welcomed with Seungcheol making a hickey under Jeonghan’s right nipple.

“I can’t believe you two…” Jisoo said quietly and went to his previous spot, just beside Jeonghan. The long haired man was moaning, both from pleasure and pain. His chest was still really red but the wet layer of soothing gel made it look less hurtful.

“Ah– Jisoo, take him away from me.” Jeonghan was trying to push away Seungcheol and surprisingly he obeyed after a while. There was a small but really dark bruise on the right side of Jeonghan’s chest. Seungcheol stood up and positioned himself behind Jisoo and put arms around his waist. Seungcheol pecked his shoulder, then higher and higher trailed butterfly kisses on his skin until he reached his ear. He whispered something which made Jisoo blush. Seungcheol bit his ear and said something again but Jeonghan couldn’t catch it even though it was really quiet in the room. “Tell me,” he whined and poked Jisoo in the stomach. Seungcheol smiled and wriggled his eyebrows at Jeonghan but only received a jab with Jisoo’s elbow right into his sternum. _Serves him right,_ thought Jeonghan and sat up to kiss Jisoo lightly. “I’m not in the mood, my chest still hurts…” he said and Seungcheol’s face darkened. “Tomorrow?” he asked after a moment but Jisoo only groaned.

“I have work tomorrow…” His shift started early in the morning but both of his boyfriends understood he might be really tired after the whole day spent at work.

Seungcheol supported his chin on Jisoo’s arm and pouted. “Next time?”

The other men laughed and nodded with enthusiasm. “Next time,” said Jeonghan and placed a wet and sloppy kiss on Seungcheol’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you'll leave a comment because you know how much i love them
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/) or say somehing on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/tadahsi) (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
